


A Million Miles Away, But Girl Tonight You Look So Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Princess Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's away on a business trip and Clarke misses her</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Miles Away, But Girl Tonight You Look So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic for honiteabee on tumblr! Thanks for the prompt!

Clarke let out a deep sigh as she rolled over yet again, gaze set on the ceiling. The bed was too large without Lexa in it, and every little movement the blonde made reminded her that her girlfriend was halfway around the world on a business trip.

Clarke let out a little whine as she picked up her phone, squinting against the brightness. 4:07 am. Wonderful. Lexa was in Australia where it was only 7pm and the smallest of smirks tugged up one corner of her lips. Clarke wiggled out of the sheets and padded over to grab her laptop off the desk, it had been days since Lexa left and just the thought of seeing the other woman had Clarke’s heart thudding in her chest. She settled back into the too large bed and quickly booted up skype. The little green checkmark by Lexa’s name brought a grin to her face and with a click, Lexa’s face soon appeared on screen.

Clarke opened her mouth to greet her excitedly but the sight of Lexa caught her off guard. The brunette was sitting on her hotel bed, long hair flowing down her shoulders and a perfectly arched brow cocked at Clarke. She was still in her button down for the day, sleeves rolled up to show beautifully intricate tattoos on her arms and the top few buttons undone to show just the tiniest hint of cleavage. 

Before the blonde could get her bearings and speak, Lexa’s arousingly gruff voice filled her ears. “Clarke, baby girl, it’s 4 am there. Why are you awake?” She asked. Clarke knew that tone and she swallowed, trying not to giggle as she played up her innocent act. 

“I missed you, daddy,” She purred, watching with delight as Lexa caught her bottom lip between her teeth. The image sent heat straight to her core and the blonde whimpered, hand sliding down under the sleep shirt she was wearing to tease herself over her panties. 

Icy eyes began to flutter closed before a deep growl pulled her from her fantasies. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself, princess?” Lexa asked and Clarke just whined in reply. She really did not want to be teased. She wanted to cum, wanted Lexa to make her cum.

“Daddy…” Clarke whined, hand slipping into her panties as she batted her lashes at the woman on the screen. Lexa wanted to punish her for disobeying her, but the sight of Clarke, shirt tucked up to show her stomach and hand buried in her panties, had her nearly speechless.

Lexa felt her own pants getting tighter and she grunted, reaching to palm herself through the fabric. Clarke moaned at the sight and the brunette smirked, getting an idea.

“Do you know how much I miss you, baby girl?” she asked, watching the way Clarke’s cheeks flushed pink in the low glow from the laptop screen. The blonde nodded and shifted to slide her panties down and off before spreading her legs for the other woman. Lexa groaned appreciatively before she moved the laptop back, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. She took off the garment and tossed it aside before her hands came to the button of her expensive slacks. She hesitated a moment and Clarke let out a loud needy whine.

“Daddy please? I wanna see you.” She begged, her own hand stopping its motions in between her legs. Lexa gave a small wicked smile before slowly sliding her pants and briefs down her legs. Her cock stood at attention, hard and desperate for the blonde. Lexa wrapped one hand around herself, growling softly at the small relief it gave. Clarke starred on, jaw dropped slightly as she unconsciously licked her lips. 

“You’re starring, princess.” Lexa’s voice dragged her back to reality and Clarke blushed, her hand slowly resuming its movements between her legs. The blonde’s head tipped back and she let out a low moan, two fingers being pressed into herself. Lexa groaned in response, hand gripping the base of her dick to keep herself in check. 

“You’re going to be a good girl for me aren’t you princess? You’re not going to cum until I say.” Lexa purred, her hand resuming its slow strokes over her cock. Clarke whimpered and nearly protested, but the dark look in her lover’s eyes told her it would be a very unwise idea to do so. Clarke just nodded and took a shuddering breath before answering.

“Yes daddy… I’ll be good.” She whispered, her fingers still slowly moving within her. The pleasure was there, distant, but it still felt incredible. Lexa moaned a little as she watched the screen, her own hand picking up the pace over her cock. It certainly wasn’t ideal, having to use  her hand when she had an incredibly gorgeous girlfriend, but sometimes life separated them for days at a time. They both had needs.

Lexa’s eyes stayed trained on the screen, watching the way Clarke’s fingers slid in and out of her with a soft whimper from the blonde on each thrust. Her mind wandered to the day before she had left for Australia, Clarke riding her like her life depended on it. Lexa’s hands fit perfectly over her breasts and the feeling of Clarke squeezing around her cock on every thrust… The brunette recalled the noises the blonde made that day as well as the one’s she was making over the laptop speakers and Lexa’s breathing picked up.

She felt the familiar coil of pleasure in her stomach and her hand worked over her dick faster. Lexa watched Clarke’s hand pick up the pace and she gave a small warning growl, reminding her not to cum. Clarke let out a whimper and her head fell back as she tried to beg.

“Please daddy… I wanna cum so bad, please let me cum…” She rasped, Lexa just shook her head, not quite trusting her voice in that moment. She slowed the strokes against her cock for a moment in order to speak.

“Mm, princess… You remember what I told you… No cumming until I say.” Lexa husked out, her hand picking up its pace. “I’m gonna cum baby… You wanna see daddy cum?” she asked, her voice dropped into a low gravelly tone. Clarke just nodded, eyes fixed on the screen and hand working two fingers in and out of her cunt. 

Lexa only lasted a few more strokes before she was moaning, spurting up onto her stomach and chest. Clarke whimpered at that, desperately trying to make herself cum but Lexa’s order weighed on her mind and another desperate mewling sound left her lips. 

Lexa came down from her high and she grinned, watching Clarke struggle for a moment before the blonde gave up, looking at the brunette with giant puppy dog eyes. Lexa just chuckled a little, cleaning herself up with a tissue from her bedside table.

“I’m getting a flight home tomorrow.” Lexa decided, smiling at the way Clarke’s face seemed to light up with the news. Her cheeks were flushed from her arousal and she was endlessly frustrated, but the thought of having Lexa back in her arms put those thoughts back on the backburner. Lexa smiled brightly, pulling the sheet to cover herself and bringing her computer into her lap. 

“Are you really?” Clarke asked, a bright grin on her face. Lexa nodded and smiled sweetly though it grew a little wicked.

“I am, I’ll book my ticket right now, but you, princess…” she said, voice dropping back into that seductive purr Clarke loved so much. “You need to get some rest.” Clarke whined a little and shifted to lay down again, computer placed beside her as she laid on her side. 

“Yes daddy.” Clarke pouted, scrunching her nose playfully. Lexa chuckled and Clarke felt the arousal she had been ignoring rear its ugly head.

“Oh and Clarke?” Lexa asked, looking at the blonde on the screen. “Do not cum until I get home.” Lexa blew a kiss before the screen went dark. Clarke’s jaw dropped. She wasn’t allowed to cum for another day. Lexa would be the death of her. Clarke huffed and set the laptop aside before she felt her phone buzz with a text from her lover.

**Lexa: Good morning, Princess <3**

**Clarke: Goodnight, daddy <3**

**Lexa: I love you, Clarke**

**Clarke: I love you too, Lex**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more sin for you thirsty kids.


End file.
